


Smutty Outsider Shots.

by GayToFunction69



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Facial, Fingering, Gangbang, Incest, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Masochist, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, cross dressing, fetishes, sadistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Very smutty One-Shots with the Outsiders characters. ~~ Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Choose:

Darry x Dally  
Darry x Soda  
Ponyboy x Soda  
Soda x Steve  
Steve x Johnny  
Steve x Two-Bit  
Two-Bit x Dally  
Dally x Johnny  
Dally x Ponyboy  
Ponyboy x Steve  
Steve x Darry  
Darry x Ponyboy  
Ponyboy x Two-Bit  
Johnny x Ponyboy  
Darry x Two-Bit  
Soda x Johnny  
Soda x Two-Bit  
Johnny x Darry  
Johnny x Two-Bit 

Rough or Soft sex

Kinky 

Fetishes 

Sex positions 

Toys 

Anything!


	2. Steve x Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve eats the last piece of cake, Soda isn't happy.

All I did was stare, at his masculine body, movie-star looks, and beautiful smile that brights up everyone's day.

Sodapop Curtis was the definition of perfect, nobody is perfect they say, but good ol' Soda is. He could pass by as a movie-star, everyone stopping to look at his beauty.

Including me of course, I was one of his admirers. But what sucked, is that he had Sandy. A good for nothing girl, he cheated on him. I know it, but he doesn't. I don't have the will, or strength to tell him that. I hate to see him sad.

It was another glorious day at the Curtis household, I walk in and notice only Soda was there. I sighed, being alone with him was too much. I needed something to distract me, or I might blow up at the spot. 

My eyes trailed around, searching for a distraction until my eyes laid on something lovely. A piece of chocolate cake, just sitting there, untouched and ready to be eaten. Soda probably wasn't going to eat it, neither baby Curtis or Superdope. I grab the piece with my bare hands, looking around before taking a large bite of it.

It was amazing, so good it made my mouth water. I was glad I found a distraction, very glad. I realized that there were two pieces, and I thought to myself, why the heck not? No ones going to eat it anyway.

I grab the second pieces, wiping my mouth before taking it in. "What the almighty hell are you doing Randle!?"His voice made me choke, and I turn around with a mouthful of cake. I gulp it down, "Uh, nothing Soda why?"He grabbed my arm, and snatched the cake from my hands. "That was mine Steve."

Oh fucking hell, did I know? "Well you didn't put a note on it, saying 'Property of Sodapop Curtis' now did ya'?"I joked, but he didn't seem to like it. "That was the last piece! Darry won't make another for a long time!"I back away, surprised by his sudden anger.

"Why are you so damn mad about cake?"I ask. He's never mad about stuff like this, he'd always joke about it. "Because I haven't had any!"I felt bad. "Now, I'm going to have to punish you."His voice was deep, and husky. 

I felt myself slowly back away until I hit the wall, he threw me over his shoulders and led me to his bedroom. I was shocked, "What the hell are you doing Sodapop?!"He threw me on to the bed, before getting on top of me.

"Punishing you~"He slammed his lips on mine, and of course I was hesitant at first. He must be kidding! It has to be a prank! I push him off,"Sodapop Curtis-"He slapped a hand over my mouth, growling as he leans down. "Who do you think you are? Eating my cake, now rejecting me? Extra punish~"

He grabbed the hem of my shirt, before ripping it apart. What sucked was, it was my favorite shirt. He leaned down, kissing my neck. I held back a moan, and he didn't seem to like that. "Moan for me damn it~"He growled.

I kept my mouth shut, and he smirked. "Turning this into a challenge aye?~"He chuckled, removing his belt. He quickly turned me around, pulling off my pants, and underwear to expose my bum. The hell is he doing? I'll admit, I'm enjoying this moment so much. But I was a dead man once he's done.

He bit my cheek roughly, and I he sucked on it. I hated that I was challenging him, I just wanted to moan out loud enough that Europe could hear. Though, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction at all. 

He made a deep, throat growling sound that turned me on. He spread my cheeks, before shoving his face between them. I must say, his tongue was the best thing I've ever felt. Being eaten out by Sodapop would be a dream come true for anyone. He wanted to moan, but I ain't going to lose so soon. Nope.

He hummed, before giving my butt a harsh slap. I grunt a little, the stinging pain remaining on it. I felt his tongue go on me, thrusting it as he continued to give my butt slaps. I stifle a moan, hoping I can manage to hold back.

His tongue moved perfectly, licking and sucking at the muscle before pulling away. "Fuck.. Just moan damn it!~"He demanded, and I bite my lip when I felt something big go inside.

He thrusted all in one go, and safe to say I couldn't hold back anymore. I let out an ear piercing scream, and even though I was turned I knew Soda had that satisfying grin on his face. He thrusted with all the speed, and might he had in his body. Me? Well I was a shaking, screaming mess. No one has ever pleasures me this good!

"Mm, baby you're so tight!~"He grunts, before giving my poor bruised butt another slap. He pulled out, and laid on his back as he pulled me on to his lap. I knew what he wanted, and I gladly oblige as I slowly slid on to him. I moan as I start to grind on it.

"Don't tease~"He snarled, grabbing my butt and thrusting up. "Fuck!~ harder Soda, harder damn it!~"I shriek, and he smirks as he thrusts up faster. I felt my climax already coming, and I gasp in pleasure. "S-Soda! Close!~"I moan, "F-fuck me too~"

I cry out in pleasure, cumming all over my chest. He came loads inside me, and when he pulled out cum squirted, dropping down to my thighs. I collapse on top of him, both him and I panting.

"Yeesh, all that for a piece of cake?"

"Oh no, I acted mad. I just really wanted you. Because I'm in love with you."I smile, 

"Well Sodapop Curtis, I'm in love with you too."He smiled down at me, and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Lust Potion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Bit drinks something a women gives him, and has something to give to Dally.

WARNING: INCREDIBLY SMUTTY 

 

It was as another day, Two-Bit was at home watching tv and eating a chocolate bar. Throughout the day he'd gotten bored, so he just sat there trying to entertain himself.

Although nothing really worked, and he was at the verge of falling asleep. He sighed, standing up and putting on his shoes. "Ma, imma go for a walk!"He yelled, getting no response but a loud grunt. He chuckled, and walked out. He looked around, no sign of anything fun so far. He frowned, "God, there is nothing interesting."

"Maybe I can help.."Two-Bit turned immediately, and there stood a lovely lady with purple clothing. A pink cloak, red eyes, red hair, and a purple hat. "Um that's odd, how do you have red hair?"He asked.

The woman laughed, and handed him a bottle. It was pink, and looked a lot like a vodka bottle. "Drink this, it is sure to give you some fun."She giggled, and Two-Bit gulped. Maybe she's a magician? Yeah! Maybe a wish of his can be granted! He opened the bottle, and chugged it down quickly. He let out a sigh.

Nothing.

Two-Bit was in the Curtis home, next to Dally of course. As time passed by, he began to fidget around the couch. The first look was Dally, and he immediately felt very lustful. Luckily, Darry and Soda are at work, while Pony is at school.

Two-Bit breathed harshly, squirming around even more. "What's the matter with you, Two-Shit?"The eighteen year old whined, and Dally raised his eyebrow. "Dal.. I think I s-should get home.."Two-Bit stood, and felt to his knees. Panting, and his eyes turned a somewhat reddish color. "Dude?"

Two-Bit grabbed on to Dally's pants, pulling them down fast. "Dude, what the hell?!"He hissed, and groaned as Two-Bit ran his tongue along the base of his member. Two-Bit hummed, and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. 'Holy shit! He can suck it good!'Dally thought, and groaned. 

Two-Bit let it slide down his thrust, taking it properly. "Mm~"He smirked, running his tongue around it gently. Dally was groaning, thrusting his hips and pretty much face fucking his older buddy. Tears pricked Two-Bit's eyes, but he enjoyed this slightly painful pleasure now. 

He released Dally's member, and smiled. "How about you shove that big thing of yours in here this time? Fuck me daddy~"He giggled, spreading his bare cheeks with one hand. Dally's jaw dropped, how can one go from annoying to incredibly sexy? Dally nodded, and grabbed his hips. "Damn, baby boy~"

"Punish me daddy, I bet I've riled you up.. take it out on me~"He giggled, and Dally just shoved it inside of him. Two-Bit let out a pleasurable scream, shaking his hips every time Dally thrusted. "That all you got? I'm slightly disappointed~"He giggled, and Dally let out a growl.

"S-shut up!~"He hissed, and smacked Two-Bit's butt harshly. "A-ah! Harder! Pound me with that useless dick of yours!~"

"USELESS?!"Two-Bit screamed out when Dally began to pound him incredibly hard, not letting him adjust to this pleasure. He picked up Two-Bit, and threw him on the ground. Two-Bit's knee scraped against the floor, as Dally thrusted into him. "O-oh my God!~"Two-Bit screamed, feeling his body shake and shiver. Dally shoved two fingers in Two-Bit's mouth, letting the male suck on it and lick it as well. Dally was growling, and groaning as he grabbed as handful of Two-Bit's hair. "Uh~, are you afraid to cum daddy?~"

"N-no, oh fuck baby boy!~"Dally hissed, and his juices squirted inside the male. "O-oh, fill me up~"He moaned as Dally pulled out, the younger male panting and groaning. Two-Bit giggled, and made Dally look up. "That's cute, you think we're are finished? Eat me like you mean it~ Oh!~"He sat upon Dally's face, moaning loudly as he shook his hips. Dally licked, and sucked on his entrance as Two-Bit let out moans.

"Your tongue feels so good daddy! I love it!~"He cried out, rolling his hips and stroking his member as he did. Dally made good use with his tongue, because hearing Two-Bit's moans are absolute music to his ears. "I'm coming!~"Two-Bit screamed, and came all over his chest. He moved a little, and ran a finger down Dally's face.

"Hm, I better get you riled up more often daddy~"


End file.
